


Just a Little Bit

by danceswithgary



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Disturbing Themes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for 2012 Case Story Big Bang by anyanka_eg </p>
<p>Warning: Disturbing imagery of doll (although story deals with child abuse, there is nothing human in the art)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Little Bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451193) by [anyanka_eg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanka_eg/pseuds/anyanka_eg). 



[  
Click for fullsize](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/11000954/692375/original.jpg)


End file.
